


首席科学家想让我告白

by ThePoorPigeon



Category: Transformers-All Media Types
Genre: M/M, what's this?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorPigeon/pseuds/ThePoorPigeon
Summary: 大家都心知肚明小诸葛和感知器的关系，但是他们并不打算和对方坦白。





	首席科学家想让我告白

首席科学家想让我告白~天才们的恋爱头脑战~

 

#诸感  
沙雕向，辉夜大小姐捏他。

正文

恋爱即战争。  
寻光号上小诸葛和感知器的关系大家都心知肚明，他们两情相悦……  
却没有人真正意义上的告白。  
补天士不明白，这两个科学家在工作方面是天才，为什么在感情方面像两个傻瓜。  
恋爱不就是一个人和另一个人告白然后甜蜜地互相了解然后就成喜事了吗？  
作为联合舰长的补天士，此时在为恋爱问题烦恼呢。（虽然不是他自己的。）  
算了，还是为他们牵一下红线吧。  
补天士动身了。

 

 

“两位……”补天士来到感知器的实验室门前，两位科学家正在其中进行新的实验。他刚吐出两个字，便听见里面传出一声巨响。  
浓厚的黑雾把补天士的面甲熏得焦黑。  
“咳咳——小诸葛——我和你说过这个实验方案不行。”感知器在一片黑雾之中大声喊道。  
“还不是你没有提出更好的！”小诸葛冲出了黑雾，一阵猛烈的咳嗽后，抬头才看到被熏成黑人的补天士。  
“啊舰长，你来这里是有何贵干？”小诸葛和他打了声招呼，回头把同样变黑的感知器从黑雾中拉了出来。  
“呃……”补天士的发生器有些卡顿。  
他抹了抹面甲，说：“两位……科学家们、天才们……”  
两个科学家眯着眼看他。  
“今天电影之夜的电影，两位应该非常感兴趣。”说出口补天士便后悔了——这两个家伙怎么会去看电影！  
“是什么题材的电影呢。”小诸葛出乎意料地开口问。  
这岂不是邀请感知器一起去看电影的好机会嘛？  
“恋爱。”补天士简单地抛出两个字。  
“啊，可以啊。”小诸葛转头，“感知器，一起去吗？”  
“诶，小诸葛是在邀请我一起看恋爱电影吗？”感知器扶正了自己的狙击镜片，发出嗔怪的声音。  
这可是大失利啊，小诸葛。  
完了，邀请一个亲密的朋友去看恋爱电影？是个有感情模块的机就会意识到两人的关系不一般吧？这会不会算是告白？不行，绝对不能表露出一丝喜欢感知器的迹象！  
“啊，是啊。我并不在意电影本事的内容。”小诸葛装作自然地接话，“关键是，感知器，你想和我一起去看这部电影吗？”  
小诸葛立马把问题抛给了感知器。  
竟然毫不僵硬地强调了仅为邀请的意愿并且选择权转嫁给了另一方，真是漂亮的反击啊，小诸葛。  
如果拒绝了，那么感知器做的一切准备都将毫无意义——他在前一天刻意去换了电影的主题并在不经意之间把恋爱电影的消息传到了补天士的音频接收器。在感知器的计算下，补天士肯定会来为他们两个牵红线（因为这位联合舰长真的太闲了，闲到经常关心船员们的恋爱问题），那么就有机会让小诸葛邀请他看恋爱电影了！而且如果拒绝了，下一次和小诸葛看电影的机会还不知道是什么时候呢……  
感知器开始了反击。  
“我也不在意电影的内容呢，”感知器露出一丝久违的微笑，光学镜中充斥着名为期待的感情，“如果小诸葛一定要我去的话，那就肯定去啦。”  
甚至带着轻快的语气。  
啊，是火种跳动的感觉。  
怎么办，果然告白还是不适合感知器的性格呢……难道这种事要让他小诸葛来做嘛……  
感知器乘胜追击。  
“其实我很好奇恋爱中的双方是如何相处的呢。”  
怎么办……要不要让感知器一起去……  
有太多的选项摆在了小诸葛面前。  
就在感知器一步步将对方逼入深渊，而小诸葛正在寻找反击的机会时——补天士开口了。  
“啊，如果你们都不在意电影的内容的话，其实上次我看的那部真的很不错，你们可以去看啊。”补天士说出了一部不知名的电影的名字。  
啊。补天士你不是来牵红线的吗？  
补天士不经意的一句话，将无数的选项拉入了另一片混沌之中，而混沌增加了更多的可能性。  
过多的计算量让两人的脑模块飞速运转。  
他们都得出了一个结论！  
可是那个创造混沌的始作俑者又开口了。  
“你们先去思量一下呗，我还有会要开呢，先走啦。”补天士哼着小曲离开了实验室。  
只剩下两个科学家在焦黑的实验室里呆站着。  
补天士有什么会要开啊！要不是通天晓帮忙管理寻光号早就乱套了！  
算了，还是先整理一下实验室的残骸吧。小诸葛转头看向糊成一团的实验器材。

——MBC——

为什么我在写这玩意……我太酸菜鱼了，抱歉。  
这是什么沙雕……


End file.
